Dancing With A Stranger
by Lexington935
Summary: This was inspired by the song “Dancing With A Stranger” by Sam Smith and Normani. Summary: Waverly Earp is still getting over her breakup with her High School Boyfriend Champ and she decides to go out to the club.
1. Dancing With A Stranger

I don't own anything.

"Oh c'mon Earp! Champ was a total dick wad. Come out with me tonight."

Waverly was on the phone with Chrissy, she knew it would be good to go out but, she just broke up with Champ 2 weeks ago and was still pretty heartbroken. (Even though he cheated on her multiple times.)

"I don't know Chrissy..."

"Look, it'd be good for you to get out of the house and I'm buying. But, if you don't want to go, can you at least be my Designated Driver on the way back?"

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a drink or two' Waverly thought. "I'll go out with you Chrissy but just one...maybe two drinks, tops!"

Waverly was on her fourth Jack and Coke of the night, she got a little carried away with her drinks. She was definitely happy she came out, until she saw Champ walk out of the club with some blonde girl. 'Damn this tiny town!' Waverly thought.

Waverly turned to Chrissy, "Can we get out of here?"

Some upbeat song came on and Chrissy wanted to cheer Waverly up. "Dance with me to this song and then we can go."

"Fine"

Chrissy and Waverly were singing along with the music. Waverly noticed someone with bright red hair, she looked at the face and saw a girl smiling at her. She wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or dancing but Waverly's heart was beating more rapidly.

As more songs were playing throughout the night, Waverly and the redhead kept stealing glances at eachother and smiling.

Chrissy couldn't help but notice, "Ask her to dance with you."

Waverly stopped dancing, "Who?"

Chrissy nodded her head towards Nicole "The cute redhead you keep smiling at just ask her to dance."

"I don't even like girls."

Waverly was lying, she knew she was a little bi-curious, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to announce it to everyone.

"You're just dancing with her, who knows maybe you'll make a new friend." Chrissy stopped dancing. "I'm going to get a water and sit down, these heels are killing me, but ask the girl to dance."

Waverly watched her friend walk away, she looked back over to where the redhead was. She noticed she was standing right next to her and was startled a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." The redhead said.

"It's ok!" Waverly tried to compose herself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"Sure!"

A few more songs were playing and Nicole and Waverly seemed to be getting more and more comfortable in eachother's presence. They looked into eachother's eyes, Waverly wanted to know this beautiful woman's name. The music was way too loud to hear her speak.

She leaned forward to yell into Nicole's ear. "I'm Waverly!"

Just then a song she never heard before came on the speakers.

 **'Hmm, Hmm**

 **I don't wanna be alone tonight It's pretty clear that I'm not over you I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do So I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight'**

Waverly and Nicole swayed with the rhythm.

 **'Can you light the fire?**

 **I need somebody who can take control I know exactly what I need to do 'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight'**

They locked eyes and moved closer, facing one another.

 **'Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger Dancing with a stranger'**

"Nicole!" Nicole yelled in Waverly's ear. Waverly smiled.

 **'I wasn't even goin' out tonight**

 **But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind I know exactly what I have to do I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight'**

They were closer now, swaying together. Waverly's heart pounded as she smelled the Vanilla Dipped Donut smell intoxicating her more than the alcohol.

 **'Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger Dancing with a stranger Dancing with a stranger Dancing, yeah, ooh'**

"Can I kiss you?" Waverly whispered in Nicole's ear. Nicole smiled and nodded.

Nicole's lips were soft and Waverly was entranced.

 **'Look what you made me do (ooh), I'm with somebody new** **Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new'**

Nicole and Waverly were feverishly making out on the dance floor. Waverly didn't care who saw, she just wanted to kiss Nicole all night.

 **'Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger I'm dancing, I'm dancing (ooh) I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger) I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger) I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger)'**


	2. The Morning After

Waverly woke the next morning in a bed that wasn't hers. 'Shit! Did I have sex last night?'

She lifted the comforter and noticed the clothes she was wearing last night were still on her. She also noticed Nicole lying next to her.

Nicole stirred, "Mmorning"

"Morning, I'm sorry, I don't usually do stuff like this." Waverly blushed.

"It's ok, we just made out." Nicole smiled "It was really nice though."

Waverly smiled back, 'Shit, I left Chrissy!' She thought pulling out her phone as Nicole left the room. She unlocked the phone and noticed a text.

Chrissy: Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm home safe. I saw you and the redhead making out on the dance floor and didn't want to interrupt. ;) She is very cute and I want details! Love you!

Waverly smiled and looked up seeing Nicole with a tray of coffee and some water.

"So, uh...I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?" Nicole asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"I would love to." Waverly smiled, taking a sip of water.


End file.
